


Изнутри

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Possession
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я уже был одержим раньше.<br/>- Ты не был одержим мной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изнутри

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495633) by [EpisodeManiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/EpisodeManiac)



> Таймлайн: Волчонок - после 2ой части 3го сезона, СПН - 5 сезон, Люцифер только вышел из клетки. Вместо Ника он выбирает, в качестве временного сосуда, Стайлза.

Стайлз с интересом оглядывает белоснежные колонны. Подходит к ним и пальцем пытается отколупать краску – он боится, что в любую секунду это место начнёт разваливаться на части. Он пытался попасть сюда каждый день с тех пор, как умер Ногицунэ, пытался снова почувствовать покой этого места, но комната была для него закрыта. Комната в его собственном разуме не хотела впускать его! И это было чертовски обидно.

\- Довольно интересные у тебя чертоги разума, - произнёс мужчина позади него. 

Стайлз мазнул по нему взглядом, не обращая особого внимания. Сейчас всё, что его интересовало – это комната. Бесконечный зал, невероятное количество колонн и огромный, прекрасный, хоть и срезанный почти под корень Неметон. Провести по нему рукой, вдохнуть его запах – вот что Стилински было так нужно. Почувствовать, наконец, как спокойствие заполняет его.

\- Что ж, одержимость, да? – Стайлз расселся на Неметоне, как будто это был его трон, и с легкой насмешкой посмотрел на мужчину, стоящего перед ним. Взмахнул рукой, создавая из ничего крепкий неудобный стул, и кивнул на него мужчине. - Вы не стесняйтесь, присаживайтесь. Как дома себя не чувствуйте.

\- Я вижу, ты совсем не удивлён, – мужчине не было даже немного неудобно, наоборот, он казался тут полноправным хозяином. Вся симпатия, которую Стайлз к нему чувствовал за то, что впустил его сюда, быстро исчезала, как краска под слоем растворителя.

\- Я уже был одержим раньше. Знаю, как выгнать непрошеных гостей из моего тела, - это заявление, казалось, только рассмешило сидящего на стуле человека, окончательно стирая все признаки симпатии со стороны Стайлза.

\- Ты не был одержим мной. – Мужчина доверительно наклонился к пареньку, пытаясь создать видимость взаимопонимания. - Правда в том, что мне не нужен ты. Там, не очень далеко, ходит мой идеальный сосуд, и мне всего лишь нужно твоё тело, ненадолго, чтобы уговорить его. Всё, что тебе нужно сказать – это «Да».

Стайлз никогда не был дураком. И особо доверчивым он тоже никогда не был. Ещё в детстве наслушавшись полицейских историй от отца, он знал, что нельзя так соглашаться с незнакомыми дядечками. А опыт, перенятый у Ногицунэ, сделал Стайлза ещё хитрее, чем он был до этого. Поэтому он взмахнул рукой, создавая на Неметоне доску и камушки для игры в Го, и повернулся обратно к незнакомцу:

\- Сыграем сначала? Я Стайлз, кстати.

\- Люцифер, - ответил мужчина, неохотно приближаясь к игральной доске. Всё-таки, он всегда ненавидел лис.


End file.
